Inductive brushless angle sensing principles are described in our patent specifications WO88/06716 and WO90/04152. The present invention concerns their adaptation to provide angle sensing means suitable for use within a device such as a torque motor or vehicle throttle actuator, preferably requiring little or no extension to the housings of such mechanisms.
There are many applications in motion control systems in which shaft angle must be accurately measured and electrically transmitted. Embodiments of the invention may enable one to achieve this with utmost economy in manufacturing cost and space envelope.